Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are used to display data to users. Bright environments, such as cockpits of aircraft often contain such display devices. In some environments, the visibility of information is critical. In aircraft, good visibility of the information on display devices can be critical to safe operation of the aircraft.
Prior solutions for minimizing the effect of cockpit ambient light include application of various films or coatings only to display surfaces. Coatings such as AR, AG, and linear or circular polarizers work under low or moderate ambient light conditions, but fail at higher levels of illuminance, such as 10 K foot candles.
There is a need for enhanced visibility of information on display devices in bright environments.